


What happens when you send a Hamilton for coffee

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, CEO George Washington, George Washington needs coffee, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Press nightmare Alexander Hamilton, Soft Alexander Hamilton, Soft George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So I said ‘just because your a soggy sock doesn’t mean you don’t have to go, grow up,’ and-““What did you call him?”“A soggy sock anyway,”OrThere aren’t many things that can go wrong when sending your husband to get coffee on his own right? Apparently not. Alexander also apparently likes punching Jefferson in the face. George can’t blame him but still.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	What happens when you send a Hamilton for coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are George’s inner monologue

Working with Alexander means random parts of Georges day get interrupted by the younger man bursting in, and ranting about whatever it is that has managed to upset him. Today like any other day, is of course no different. Alexander can have a day full of paperwork and assessment and still find a reason to rant non-stop. Alexander kicked the door open, two cups of coffee at hand but his face was determined.  _ Coffee, I sent him to get coffee why do the gods hate my peace and quiet.  _ Dramatic? Yeah, but can you blame him? 

“Jefferson has a stick the size of Tennessee up his ass.” Alex grumbled angrily handing George his coffee, 

“Does he?” George hummed not looking up from his computer, but still listening. 

“Yes! You know how we’re having that fundraiser for the orphanages in Nevis where I came from of course you do anyway,”  _ I have a feeling I’m not going to like where this is going.  _ George nodded so Alexander knew he was still listening. “Well I was standing there innocently replying to twitter comments when this jackass and the jackass crew come out of nowhere,” 

“Please tell me I’m not going to open twitter to a battle field between you and fox news or something again.” George finally looked up at Alex who’s idea of innocence varied from other people. 

“That is irrelevant to the story,”  _ So yes then, wonderful just what I needed on friday.  _ “Anyway Jefferson tapped my back which I think I need to burn this jacket now.”  _ Dramatic much.  _ “He shoved his stupid phone in my face with the email saying all high level employs have to attend and started ranting about how it was a waste of his precious time and so I said ‘Just because your a soggy sock doesn’t mean you don’t have to go you to grow up’ and-”  _ Wait what  _

“What did you call him?” 

“A soggy sock anyway he said he couldn’t care less about some stupid orpans from Nevis and I imformed him I’m a orphan from Nevis and he said ‘my point’ and I sorta kinda decked him in the nose but nobody saw so…” Alexander trailed off looking at George sheepishly.  _ So much for a quiet afternoon.  _

“You have to apologize Alex.” 

“But-.” 

“No buts alex you need to apologize.” George interrupted firmly, leaving little room for argument not that Alexander would argue with George he tends to stay away from doing that. The man grumbled something about how Jefferson started it, George couldn’t help but roll his eyes turning back to his work. 

“Today?”  _ no in a year  _

“Yes today Alex.” 

“But-” Alexander whined, waking around the desk, resting his head against his husband's shoulder.  _ Not gonna work sweetheart  _

“I’ll go with you, but you are apologizing. The last thing I need is him filing for assault or having the board up my ass.” 

“I didn’t mean to affect you.” The words came out almost brokenly prompting George to abandon his computer turning his chair to face Alexander. 

“It’s fine sweetheart, just, you need to apologize because you're the bigger person.” George reached forward pulling Alex into his lap gently. 

“I’m physically smaller than most people.” Alex butted back the doubt/sadness leaving his voice. 

“It’s adorable.” George agreed. 

“Also I totally got into an agreement with Fox News.”  _ He thought he could just throw that in there didn’t he  _

“Seriously Alex?” 

“Mmm, I love you?” 

“You're a PR nightmare waiting to happen when Angelica yells at you. I'm not coming to your rescue.” 

“I think this might be the first time in the history of ever she may agree with me for getting into an argument.” The older man raised an eyebrow at that clearly curious. 

“What was it about?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Alexander proceeded to blush, burying his face into George’s neck.  _ Even after 13 years he still blushes because he was “protecting” me.  _

“Fox try to ‘slander my good name again’ hm?” Alex’s blush depended.

Hours later Alexander would give a halfhearted apology to Jefferson that included the word fuck seven time’s. That night when George finally had a chance to see what Alex had gotten himself into he’d see it was a bunch of idiots saying that George was a ‘manwhore’ and ‘playboy’ because apparently every woman he’s ever danced/worked/stood with he’s fucked. Which is funny considering he’s never had sex with a women before. 

_ He’s adorable but I might have to kill him one of these days this is going to be a press nightmare.  _

  
  



End file.
